Good Girls Go Bad
by apitty293
Summary: I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends, i heard that you were trouble but i couldnt resist. Season 2 possible pairing. Thanks to the amazing zoe for helping me!


You know, people seem to let off this vibe or attitude that tends to lead the world into thinking that they're this type of person. One little act can change any other persons whole point of view of said person. One little memory can change a life time.

Normally, as you walk into Addison Montgomery's house, you would see strangely white couches from being cleaned at least three times a week, no dishes in the sink, and you would be able to hear faint music or the sound of the waves in the back ground. Occasionally you would be able to hear the laughter of her friends or acquaintances (if you were Charlotte or Violet). Her house matched her personality: prim, proper, and fun; due to the wine. Or some may think. What people didn't know is that really all Addison wanted to do was to go out and have fun with her friends at some club, dance in a way that would kill her parents if they ever saw, drink lots of martini's and go home thinking _'wow I can still have fun at forty__.'_ After the crap she went through, all she wanted to do was live freely and have some fun with her best friend.

On July 6th that all changed.

Once again Naomi and Violet were on Addison's back porch talking about their stubborn patients who never actually listened to doctor's orders. As the routine of their hang out played out, they had just gotten finished with the ranting about Charlotte and Cooper, thanks to Violet, and had moved on to how sexless their lives were. That usually lasted for about twenty minutes until someone decided to move onto their lack of alcohol.

"But why does he have to date HER?!" Violet whined for the tenth time that night.

"Because he obviously likes her. I don't know why! If you're going to keep questioning me, I'm going to need me more wine."

Addison looked from Naomi and Violet and back for at least five minutes not caring about Cooper and Violet's secret love for him and how she wanted to take, as she very dumbly put it, 'one of those shiny, pointing things you cut people open with, and shove it up her tiny blond butt.'

"Violet, shut up." She'd had enough.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. I said shut up. We do this every time. Every single weekend, all we do is bitch! Let's stop and finally have some fun! Lets go out and actually have some fun!"

"Where are we supposed to go? It's ten o'clock at night!"

"There are plenty of places to go! Let's go to a club! Let's swim in the ocean. I don't give a crap what the hell we do I just want to go out for once." Addison had gotten up and walked away by the time she had finished her sentence.

"Where is she going?" Violet looked very confused. Partially from the wine, but mostly because she liked sitting there sulking on her days off.

"Come on, lets follow her before she yells at us again!" Naomi pulled Violet off the chair and walked back into the perfectly clean house.

Upstairs, Addison was furiously looking through her closet for something to wear. She immediately found the outfits and crazy make-up she and Savy used to wear when they went out in New York. She pulled out a spaghetti-strap purple, sequent dress that she could wear, a black, halter dress for Violet and a red sleeveless dress for Naomi.

"We're going out! There's a club two blocks from here. I think it's called H2O. I don't care what the name is, we're going. You're both size four right?" Addison was already in her dress and started fixing her hair and make-up.

"Yeah, we're size four. You know I'm kind of excited. Can I borrow your silver, dangle earrings?"

"Sure! Violet, want me to curl your hair? I've already got it hooked up for me."

"But I don't want to go out!"

"You're going out! Get up and put this on. Now, hair curled?" By this time, Addison had started to apply her purple eye liner and eye shadow so that when she moved you could see the glitter flash in the light.

"Fine but you're paying for my entrance fee." She slowly stalked over to Addison's lightened mirror.

"No I'm not and you're still going. Not put on this and then sit down so I can do your hair and make-up."

Ten minutes later, the three of them were standing in six-inch heels waiting to get into a club that had girls that reeked of cheap men's cologne from practically dry humping, hanging on the walls waiting for their next victim. All of the thoughts were running through Addison's head.

1) Was she going to hook up tonight?

2) Was she allowed to hook up tonight after everything that had happened?

3)What about Pete?

4) Why was she thinking of Pete?

The list went on and on. Most of all she could think of was how she wanted her life back.

Her real life.


End file.
